


The Curious Case of the Flip Phone

by ColeIsADreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, flip phones, peters curious about the flip phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeIsADreamer/pseuds/ColeIsADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just happened to find the phone on the desk by chance. He wasn't snooping. Honest he wasn't. It was just lying there like it was tossed there very casually. Like dropping your keys inside the bowl by the door where Aunt May keeps them. Being a curious teenager that he is, he picks up the ancient flip phone and scrolls through it seeing a number displayed. No idea as to who the number belongs too. So he presses it to call and puts the phone to his ear. It rings on the other end, the line picks up, and a voice sounds out "Tony? You there?" Peter freezes. He knows that voice, he's heard it a million times over the course of his life.  Through school mostly, but also because he's read the comics, seen every documentary there is about him. Hell, he's even been to the smithsonian in DC for a class field trip. "Cap?" He chokes out in shock. </p><p>Queue Peter talking on the phone with captain America himself and gaining a new friend. And throw a little Stucky in there too. Coz how can I resist! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Flip Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is just something I thought Peter and Steve should have a conversation after the fight at the airport. Once time has passed and Bucky and Steve are ok. So yeah.. Hope you guys like it! XD kudos and comments are welcome!

Peter just happened to find the phone on the desk by chance. He wasn't snooping. Honest he wasn't. It was just lying there like it was tossed there very casually. Like dropping your keys inside the bowl by the door where Aunt May keeps them. Being a curious teenager that he is, he picks up the ancient flip phone and scrolls through it seeing a number displayed. No idea as to who the number belongs too. So he presses it to call and puts the phone to his ear. It rings on the other end, the line picks up, and a voice sounds out "Tony? You there?" Peter freezes. He knows that voice, he's heard it a million times over the course of his life. Through school mostly, but also because he's read the comics, seen every documentary there is about him. Hell, he's even been to the smithsonian in DC for a class field trip. "Cap?" He chokes out in shock. 

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?" He said in a defensive tone. Peter gulps feeling very much in trouble and doesn't know what to do. He could hang up but then that would mean Steve would tell Tony and Peter doesn't want that. He wants to be in Tony's good graces and not be banned for life. So he has no choice but to answer. Mustering up any courage he has left, he says one word. "Queens" 

Steve on the other end goes quiet before he answers, "You that spider kid or whatever?" 

"Spiderman actually." 'Shit, nice going Parker' he thought. Peter hears a sigh on the other end. 

"How'd you get this phone kid?" 

"I found it on Mr. Starks desk. I'm sorry I'll hang up. Just don't mention this to him please" Peter begged. 

Steve for his part was actually trying really hard to keep from laughing out loud. Even though the situation could've had dire consequences had it not been Peter that had found the phone. He'd have to talk to Tony about hiding his things better. "It's ok son, just don't go through Tony's things again. S'not right." 

"Yeah, sure. Won't do it again." Peter sighed in relief. 

"What's your name son?" 

"Umm, I probably shouldn't tell you who I really am. You know being Spiderman and The Accords and all. 

"It's ok son, you could tell me, I won't tell anybody else I swear." And who couldn't trust Steve Rogers with a secret? I mean he is Captain America after all right? After thinking for a moment Peter sighed and said, "Promise?" 

"Promise" came the sincere response. 

"I'm Peter Parker" 

"Well, Peter nice to know who the man behind the mask is. I'm sorry Tony and I dragged you into this mess. You shouldn't have been there in the first place." 

"I know. I see that now. I wasn't thinking and -sigh- everything changed. But do you know why I became Spiderman?" 

"No" 

"Well, besides being bitten by a radioactive spider. I didn't know what to do at first you know? Everything was-is still so confusing but I realized I wanted to be like you Steve. Not Captain America. I mean he's cool and all but I wanted to be the guy that stood up for the little guy, like you. The one who would defend them from the bullies that hurt them. You know stand up for what you believe in and all that. Be the guy that people could count on even though sometimes it may not be enough but it's something. That's why I became Spiderman. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true." 

For a moment Steve didn't answer. He was too busy trying not to cry from Peters words. 

"Thank you Peter" he choked out. 

"What for?" 

"Just you reminded me of something. Listen um, you ever need to talk or anything call me ok?" 

Peter smiled. "I will, Steve. Thanks. Be careful out there." 

Steve smiled he liked this kid. 

"I will and you be careful too. Bye Peter" 

"Bye Steve" click. Peter hung up and after putting the number into his contacts and labeling it Brooklyn, he then carefully placed the ancient phone back on the desk where he found it. Turning around he went up to a window and opened it, carefully he climbed out and jumped shooting his webs flying through the city. He just didn't realize that Friday had recorded the entire conversation but was neglecting to tell sir about it. She deleted any footage that might of been there. If the AI was anything like her former predecessor this might be one thing Jarvis would have done. Be a friend to Peter. 

~Wakanda~

Steve hung up the phone and leaned back against the pillows in his bed while wiping the tears that fell away. He looked next to him at the sleeping figure smiling softly to himself. 

"I could feel your eyes on me Rogers." Steve smirked. The figure turned toward Steve showcasing his blue grey eyes gazing at him with a smile of his own. 

"Nothing gets past you huh jerk?" 

"Punk," he replied smiling fondly at him. "Who was that?" 

"You know that kid in the spider suit?" 

"Yeah, the one who shot those crazy web thingys?" 

"Web thingys? Really buck?" 

"What?" he chuckled. "I didn't know what the hell to call em" he said as he lifted both arms up stretching. Which was doing things to Steve's sanity. No one should look that good while stretching. Although Bucky may beg the differ. 

"Anyway, Steve shook his head with a smile. He was just being a curious teenager and found the phone I left for Tony." 

"He know where we are?" Bucky said all serious. 

"No, he just sounded lonely I guess. Just wanted to talk is all. He uh, reminded me on why I do fight. And I gotta tell ya I haven't felt like me in a long time Buck. I forgot who I was. I mean- ommf!" Bucky cupped his face gently kissing him. After a moment he let go saying:

"Hey I'm here now m'kay? I'll remind you who Steve Rogers is. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Your stuck with me punk. Till the end of the line 'member?" he said softly. Steve for his part just nodded trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok, I'm never leaving you again" he said while leaving a kiss along Steve's temple while wrapping him in his arms. Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck trying to feel small despite his size now. "I love you Buck" he uttered. 

"I love you too Stevie." Shifting their bodies down the bed Bucky made sure they were both comfortable and just held Steve close.

"So, I take it Peter is joining our team huh Rogers?" He said after a moment.

"No! maybe." He mumbled sheepishly. "Shut up! He sounded like he needed a friend. S'just was trying to be nice is all." 

"Yeah, that's you all over isn't it? Punk." 

"Jerk. c'mere I'll show you nice. " he leaned up and softly kissed him. 

"Hmm.. That is nice." Bucky smirked cradling Steve's head while running his fingers through the nape of his neck. Glad he could distract Steve in feeling better. Steve knew it too. 

"What can I say I'm a nice guy." 

"Yeah, but you're my guy." 

"Always buck." Steve smiled. Then Bucky pulled him into his arms leaving kisses along his face in his wake. "Love you Stevie" he murmured. "Love you buck" he blushed curling his body around him. Letting sleep take over, glad to have his best guy back in his arms again. Who knows maybe they'll take a trip back to Brooklyn and keep a look out for the web crawler.


End file.
